


【宜嘉】人心本恶 2

by naichabutian



Category: Markson - Fandom, bnior - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【宜嘉】人心本恶 2

唇瓣被撬开，口腔里的烟草味和红酒味混合在一起，王嘉尔学着他的样子一手覆盖住段宜恩的后颈。  
舌头被吻得发麻，段宜恩才放开他，衣服已经被他脱得七七八八，小孩儿靠在他肩上，咬住他长耳坠的轻轻扯了扯，呵呵地笑着。

 

“原来接吻是这么让人舒服的事。”

 

“还有更舒服的事。”

 

王嘉尔皮肤很白，喝了酒的缘故，胸口处泛着红，段宜恩将人放倒在床上，俯下身一点一点地从他脖颈处向下吻。

 

王嘉尔哼哼唧唧地伸手想要抓他，“哥哥…”

 

段宜恩的动作一顿，抬头看见他有些委屈的表情，抓住了他的手十指相扣。

 

一手沾上润滑剂，探到他身后，小心地伸入一根手指，一边亲着他的耳朵，因为情欲而更为喑哑的声音在他耳边响起，“小孩儿，放松。”

 

“我…啊……我也想放松……”

 

“看着我，放松。”

 

“看着你…我…我更紧张…”

 

“今天为什么来？”段宜恩说着别的话题转移着王嘉尔的注意力想让他放松下来，小孩儿喝了酒，说什么都是不经过思考说出来的。

 

“因为想你啊！”

 

“我不是说了不许你来吗？”

 

“可是…可是我想见你…”

 

“我是谁？”

“Mark哥哥…啊……”段宜恩抽出了手指，托着他的臀部顶了进去。

 

“叫我段宜恩。”

 

“唔啊…段宜恩…段宜恩哥哥……啊……”

 

王嘉尔趴在他肩上喘息着，断断续续地叫着他哥哥。

 

“哥哥…你喜欢我吗？”

 

段宜恩没有回答，只是不断地吻着他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，耳朵，所有敏感点都被他抚慰过。

 

“你喜欢我吗？”王嘉尔又问了一遍，因为情事他眼眶泛红，看起来很是可怜，像小狗一样讨好地蹭了蹭段宜恩的脸颊，“你喜欢我吗？”

 

“段宜恩，我好喜欢你。”

 

段宜恩看着已经昏睡过去的王嘉尔，吻了吻他的眼睛，

 

“不要喜欢我。”

 

 

王嘉尔混沌不清的脑袋里，记忆只有段宜恩在他耳边低沉的嗓音，和时不时的亲吻，后来的事就没了记忆。醒来时房间只剩下他自己一个人，房间没有想象中的凌乱，衣服被整齐地放在沙发上。  
他摸了摸自己脖子，虽然看不见，但能想象到大概都是暧昧的痕迹，傻呵呵地笑了笑，电话铃声响起才唤回他的思绪。

看了眼来电显示，没有将手机放到耳朵上，接通了电话，“王嘉尔你在哪儿呢！”

 

果然，朴珍荣这不用开免提，和免提一样大的声音响起。举着手机凑到话筒处，“后街的酒吧楼上218”

 

随后就挂了电话，王嘉尔将手机扔到一旁，把自己又摔回床上，盯着房顶愣神，满脑子都是段宜恩这三个字，好像耳边也在360度立体环绕着他的声音。

然后朴珍荣就来了，王嘉尔爬起来给他开了门，看也不看的就转身往床走。

 

“你最好给我解释一下是怎么回事？”朴珍荣跟在后面深呼吸了一口气说道。

 

王嘉尔坐在床上，抱着被，睁着双无辜的大眼睛看着他，“那你也说说你是怎么回事吧。”

 

王嘉尔扬了扬下巴，朴珍荣敞开的领口处满是欢爱过的痕迹，嘴唇好像还被咬破了。朴珍荣爱玩儿，但可是从来不会让自己身上留下痕迹的。

 

“妈的，林在范那只狗！”朴珍荣舔了舔嘴唇骂到，“别扯开话题！我在说你呢。”

 

王嘉尔撩开被，一副“你看不出来吗”的样子，气的朴珍荣想杀人。

 

吵也没有用的，朴珍荣平静了会儿，坐到王嘉尔旁边。

“嘉尔，咱别这样好吗？咱别来了。”

 

“我怎么样了？我也没干什么啊，就是跟人上了床啊，你和别人上床的还少吗？”

 

“不是，那，那你也别找他啊，他是谁啊，酒吧出台的，你找也找个…唉，什么乱七八糟的。”朴珍荣被噎的不知道说什么，烦躁的把他本就匆忙出来没打理的头发揉的更乱了。

 

“你喜欢他？”

 

王嘉尔沉默了半晌，好像真的在很认真的思考这个事。

 

“我不知道，我想见他是真的，他真的好温柔啊。”

 

想抱他也是真的，想和他接吻也是真的。

 

后面的王嘉尔在心里补充着。

 

“还不是喜欢？真该把你花痴犯傻的样子拍下来给你自己看看。”

 

朴珍荣看着他的样子就知道，说什么都没用了，王嘉尔就是认定一个事，谁都拉不回来的那种。他既然已经进了酒吧和段宜恩上了床，那么谁都拦不住他的。

 

 

昨天的酒保推了推旁边的段宜恩，“怎么样？昨儿的小孩儿？”

 

“怎么以前不见你对我的客人感兴趣。”

 

“嗨呀他那不是不一样吗。”

 

“关了灯全都一个样。”段宜恩站起来，把桌子上的烟揣进兜里走了出去。

 

确实是不一样的，没有人像他这么干净，那双眼睛里只有赤诚的喜欢，一丝一毫的杂质都没有，真诚到让你不想去说那些虚伪的外交辞令，以及他骗了无数人的那句 最廉价的我喜欢你。段宜恩想到王嘉尔趴在自己肩上软乎乎的样子不由自主的笑了。

 

但是你看啊，连酒保都看得出来你不一样，你到底是怎么敢踏进这里的。


End file.
